Dust
Name Dust Age Old enough to be concidered and ancient Weight N/A Height N/A Species Shapeshifting Faepire Appearance N/A Personality Fliratious. Short tempered. Loving. Protective. Reckless. Dust lives with no shame no regret and no filter on her mind or her mouth... always leaving the ones near her on their toes Background A tender glance of eyes. A man's voice unlike any other she had heard before. The glisten of hope and security, a home, a place to settle, something to actually have meaning and life for again? These thoughts would bring a glisten to Dust eyes as she would slowly spin and look about the keep. She had been from place to place for too long as it was now and he.. well the one called Abel teased her with words of being kept at this place. Never at first were details given but the more he showed her of it and the more they spoke the more she wouldnt care for detail. A late night something would call to her and tell her to return to that place. Her feet carrying her as she slipped through the mass doors and inside. Eyes wide as she would see a ritual something new and unexpected as she watched another be accepted as preitstess adn with this she knew she belonged and what she wanted.Dust had only known hurt pain and loss her entire life since the day she was born. Both her mother and father dead over her throne hungry fathers sister Ayona Millicha Vicious. The one woman who in a matter of days had managed to murder Dust mother while she gave birth to Dust and then ran her father mad into battle and death would years later drive Dust to run from her home and into the arms of the loving Levithian Nightmare who would make her the faepire she was first before leaving her while she slumbered and changed alone.Still none of her life mattered to her as she returned day after day and night after night growing closer to the ones around her in the keep and soon before she would know it her life would change again as it had the day she had run into Kenji Allurester the shifter she had stolen the first heart from after he had spilled his secrets to. Dust would take the place offered her willingly and soon one mans voice would be replaced with the sounds of two and her life would be filled with new duties and cares for others once more as it should be. This is where she belonged now and as her placement was bestowed on her the loyalty and devotion would begin there. No other would be protected or served like they would be now as long as she remained there. Stats Still learning. Abilities Shapeshifting into any creature or being she has eaten the heart of. Affiliations with all five elements as well as conjuring and healing in a sense. Telecenetic abilites as well as an impath amongst a few odd an ends things here and there. Category:Inhabitants